degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Goin' Down the Road (2)
Goin' Down the Road (2) is the twenty second and season finale of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on February 14, 2005 on CTV Television and on August 26, 2005 on The N. Summary Off of his bipolar medication and getting out of control, Craig then disappears into the streets. It's up to Joey to save him, but Joey already has enough on his plate trying to save his relationship with Caitlin, who's been spending a lot of time with Kevin Smith. Main Plot After dumping his medication down the drain, Craig disappears into the streets. It's up to Joey to save him. Sub Plot Joey is trying to save his relationship with Caitlin, who's been spending quite a lot of time with Kevin Smith.﻿ Trivia= *This is not the first time that Craig has run away. He previously did so in When Doves Cry (2). *The official Degrassi YouTube channel has this episode listed as Goin' Down the Road (aka All Cried Out, Pt.2). *This episode marks the end of Joey and Caitlin's third and final relationship. *Caitlin mentions Derek Wheeler and Tessa Campanelli. *In It's Tricky, it was revealed that Craig had written a song entitled "Boiler Room" which was included on his album Of Two Minds. Its title referred to the fact that he lived in Degrassi's boiler room for several days while off his bipolar meds. |-| Gallery= File:422 001 7vs2.jpg File:422 002 5yff.jpg File:422 003 u900.jpg File:422 004 jjn4.jpg File:422 005 7lg3.jpg File:422 006 983b.jpg File:422 007 ef8g.jpg File:Normal GDTR2.jpg File:Normal GDTR3.jpg File:Normal GDTR4.jpg tumblr_luiweknleq1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luiwg5Kijx1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luiwnmCdjA1qc1tpr.jpg gdtr0193.JPG gdtr0194.JPG gdtr0227.jpg gdtr0246.JPG gdtr0245.JPG gdtr0197.jpg gdtr0198.JPG gdtr0200.JPG gdtr0201.JPG gdtr0206.JPG gdtr0211.JPG gdtr0214.JPG gdtr0212.JPG gdtr0217.JPG gdtr0218.jpg gdtr0219.jpg gdtr0220.JPG gdtr0222.jpg gdtr0236.JPG gdtr0233.JPG gdtr0237.JPG gdtr0238.JPG gdtr0239.JPG gdtr0240.JPG gdtr0241.JPG gdtr0242.JPG gdtr0243.jpg gdtr0249.JPG gdtr0250.JPG gdtr0251.JPG gdtr0253.JPG gdtr0258.JPG gdtr0256.JPG 01 (5).jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Morgan Kelly as Skinny *Chris McGuire as Ninja #2 *Darren McGuire as Ninja #1 *Jason Mewes as himself *Jennifer Schwalbach as Camera assistant *Kevin Smith as himself *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Joey: (crying) "I don't want her to go." *Kevin Smith: "Spinner, the only thing I know is that making a movie with a bunch of high school kids, way worse than making a movie with Ben Affleck. Way worse." *Ellie: (nervously) "Um, can you take your hand off my knee?" Jason Mewes: "What? Uh, what? Oh. What does that doin' there? Naughty. Naughty you." |-| Featured Music= *''"Alive"'' by Edwin *''"Pomp And Circumstances"'' composed by Elgar, arranged by Ashley |-| Links= *Watch Going Down the Road (2) on YouTube *Watch Going Down the Road (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finale Category:Season 4 Episodes